If the journey end soon
by kagomekawai
Summary: A journey certainly will have an ending , and so will Inuyasha's . Then Kagome thinks , what will it be when their journey end ? And Inuyasha's reaction...?


Note : Here is the second fanfic . I'm so glad that I have 4 reviews ( for the last time I open my account ) and they said that my fanfic were pretty good . One said that my grammar IS messy ( Sorry:( ) , I hope I can fix it .

This fanfic is about Kagome , who was thinking that the journey will soon over. And I think it will . Most recent in Japan , Inuyasha finally up until volume 40 and soon to 41 . I have had a feeling that someday it will ended, and I wrote this in my imagination . Hope it will be a happy end .

And I hope that Rumiko-sensei have a nice story in change of Inuyasha .

Okay so this is the story . It's an oneshot . Forgive me , I can't make 2 chapters or more , because I'm a super lazy person and the worst is , I don't have many spare time like I want to .

Like I said , I won't force you to review 'coz I'm happy that someone just read it . But you can review if you want to .

Enjoy , happy reading

Disclaimer : Do not own Inuyasha. I hope I can own Kagome but I can't . However , the song is MINE!

If The Journey will Soon End

* * *

CRAASHH! Inuyasha and the others have beaten a centipede youkai. A single shikon shard was appeared from its body. 

The last shard .

"It isn't strong, even he had a shikon shard ," said Inuyasha violently ."It is a waste of time .The shard was in this youkai and after that in other youkai ."

"Yeah right hanyou , not like me , Sango and Kagome-sama that are humans . It's pretty difficult to US ." said Miroku half angry half proud ."And see , it has a shikon shard you know , no matter how weak it is ."

"Okay-okay you two , so now where will we be going ?" said Kagome sharply. Not a fight again , Kagome thought . She felt so weak .

"Make a camp ." said Shippou .

"I agreed ," said Sango ."I'm totally tired ."

"And I'm too ," said Kagome tiredly ." I want to take a bath . Is there any hot spring or whatever near here ?"

"Hmm , maybe there ," Miroku point to the west. "Let's take a walk for a minute and maybe we will be arrived-"

"HEY YOU ALL ! AM I A STRANGER HERE ?" cried Inuyasha. "And no one will listen to my opinion ? We should be going !"

"Yeah, go by yourself Inuyasha ," said Shippou, boring ."WE are so tired . And so, you are the one that want to go freaking out by yourself ."

"Damn you all , Naraku will spread out his poison anywhere in order to complete the shikon and you all will take a BATH ? Hey where are your brain's volume !" Inuyasha feels that he would kill them any second .

Yeah, not before that 'word' .

" Sit ."

GUBRAK ! "Ouch that hurts Kagome ! Why did you do that, girl ?"

"Because I feel kind of angry when you said all of those things! The last and final shard is in our hands, and Kikyou said that the jewel must be complete in Naraku's hands in order to kill him! And all we can do is wait! You're such an idiot Inuyasha !" Kagome means all of those words . She is so exhausted .

"But-"

"No buts Inuyasha! If you can understand Kikyou and can understand ME , then stop your complaining and you can go out by yourself if we all are going to sleep !" Kagome feel that she lost her breath ."I feel totally and completely weak and I felt that I will die in any second !This time-"

"Okay, OKAY ! We will take a rest ! And tomorrow we will be going !" Inuyasha finally gave up . He is so tired mentally if he has to fight with Kagome again . "Go to your damn hot springs ! I want to see Kikyou first to confirm what we will do next . I will be back at night ."

"Inuyasha , you couldn't-" Shippou can't finished his words because of Kagome .

"Okay , see you tonight ," Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha ."

"Feh ," Inuyasha sighed , then he disappeared in the woods .

"Kagome-chan , why did you say all of those words ? You make Inuyasha leave and go to Kikyou , his ex-girlfriend just like that ?" Sango couldn't believe her ears and eyes .

"I won't let him go if I was you ." Shippou said , annoying .

"I'm tired , Sango-chan . By the way , I'm not his girlfriend ," said Kagome weakly ."We're just his friends in a journey ."

Shippou jumped and sit in Kagome's shoulder ." Kagome , you're hot ." Said the little kitsune worriedly ."Are you ill ?"

"No , Shippou . I'm just tired ." It must be tiring . In 3 days , they have been hunting the last shard . But Kagome isn't feeling as well as she said . Maybe just a cold .

I think the fever will be gone at this night , Kagome thought .

"Should we make the camp ?" Miroku interrupted ." Sango , would you mind I sleep in your side this night ?"

" Of course I mind ." Sango convince her answer ." I don't want a pervert monk like YOU in my side when I'm SLEEPING?"

Oh damn . That hand touched Sango's butt again .

And at this rate , Miroku would be killed if Sango wasn't tired .

"Don't touch me you hentai HOUSHI !" Sango smacked him .

Kagome just stood in excitement . She prepared the ramen .

_We are just journey friends ,_ She thought . What if the journey end soon ? Will I stay here ? Will Inuyasha want me to stay here ?

Of course not . I'm not belong in this world .

How silly I am , Kagome thought .

* * *

After going to have a bath in hot spring , and have a dinner , Kagome don't feel any better . She keep it down and said to everyone that she is tired only . But still , Shippou is worried . 

"Kagome , you have to take a rest . Like that arrogant hanyou said , we have to arrive as fast as we can tomorrow ." Shippou said worriedly .

" I'll wait for Inuyasha . You all can sleep ," Kagome smiled .

Inuyasha hadn't come back . It has been a night already .

Maybe he want a little share with Kikyou . They seldom met each other .

The others have been sleeping because of the tiredness , but Kagome still wanted to wait for Inuyasha . Kagome know that Inuyasha must be pissed off , and said " Why didn't you sleep wench ?" to her .

Kagome smiled . He always like that . A rude and arrogant person .

Maybe Kikyou's the one that understand him .

_  
;; Sometimes I think_

_If this journey of life end at this moment ;;_

She wants to forget it , but can't remove it from her mind .

After all , Inuyasha belongs to Kikyou . She can't break their bonds .

_;; Would you see me ?_

_Because I think , I don't have any place in your heart ;;_

_  
Who said I'm the one that really understand Inuyasha ?_ Kagome thought sadly , _I always have a fight with him , no matter what ._

After all , she is the one that want to stay . And someday , that decision will have to change .

She has to leave .

She can't reach Inuyasha .

_  
;; If my heartbeat stopped one day ,_

_Will any tears fall on my body ? ;;_

Inuyasha promised to protect her . But it because she's his best friend . Not the one he loved .

Not the one that he cared enough .

But because she face almost the same fate like Kikyou .

Almost .

_  
;; If yet I can choose to stop in the middle of the road ,_

_will you screamed to me ? To stay always with you ? ;;_

Just a shard and kill the damn Naraku , and it will end . All of the journey . Everything will be back to normal .

Sango maybe , will go back to her homecity . Miroku would probably stay with Sango .

Shippou would live with Kaede , and Inuyasha is with Kikyou .

What about Kagome ?

She will be back to her home and go to school like a normal student would do . She will have a fun there . She would probably get a new love .

But is it that simple ?

_  
;; But I…_

_I feel like my heart scattered_

_Yet I know that it's alright_

_If I end this journey ;;_

If it was so simple , then why did she choose to stay ?

For what ?

Why did she choose to continue her journey with the others ?

A while after the long thought , she feel so sick . So dizzy . Her eyes went blank . Everything seems to spin around and swept away into blackness . The fever is getting worse .

Then she heard someone called her name .

_  
;; All the memories inside me_

_I will keep it , I promise_

_A journey won't be ended if we don't want to end it ;;_

"Inuyasha ?" said Kagome weakly .

She tried to get up . But after one or two step , she feel that all of her control of the body is going somewhere . She fell down .

She can feel someone catch her .

Kagome can't see anyone around her . Her eyes don't want to open . She's sweating everywhere .

Her fever is high .

_  
;; And I believe , somehow_

_We will meet again_

_Even if the journey will be ended soon ;;_

She heard her name again . Was it Inuyasha ? She doesn't know . She doesn't want to think , the tiredness will take her to sleep soon .

But she want to say a word to Inuyasha . No matter what .

" Welcome back , " Kagome smiled weakly as she slowly sleeping .

"Inuyasha…"

_  
;; Even if the world is destroyed_

_I will remember you always… ;;_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes weakly . She has to rewind all of her memories , to explain what happened . 

Then suddenly realization hit her . She has been fainted . She get up roughly and see a morning light .

"Hey you shouldn't get up !" Inuyasha take her down to bed . Sango and Miroku nodded quickly , with Shippou on her side .

"What happened…to me ?" Kagome stared at them , confused . Oh man , now they knew that I have been sick and now I'm treated like a baby . I'm really a stupid person , thought Kagome .

"You were fainted last night , you know . Just when I came ," Inuyasha said worriedly ," I think you will die or whatever , you said a 'welcome back' like a goodbye ."

Kagome looked on his eyes , and it's not a lie .

"Kagome-chan , you shouldn't force yourself ," Sango sighed ." I know that you didn't fight against those youkai , but you are also sensed the shikon shard anywhere . And for that , you must be tired ."

"I'm alright ," smiled Kagome ,"I just felt not well last-"

"We all said DON'T force youself !" Inuyasha screamed at her ." Aren't you so lucky that I'm the one who catch you last night ? What if a youkai ? What if it's Naraku , who intended to take our shard ?"

Kagome can't say anything . Inuyasha is right . She is so stupid that she just didn't go to sleep like the others .

"Yeah ," Kagome sighed and smiled sadly ,"You are right ."

Inuyasha grunted ," Just sleep , wench . We'll go tomorrow . Thanks to you , we are so late to search Naraku . Miroku , Sango , come here for a second . I want to talk about my discussion with Kikyou ."

Kagome skipped a heartbeat when she heard that name . Kikyou . But…it can't be helped . She is the one who loved Inuyasha .

And then , she slowly drifting to her sleep .

* * *

And then in the midnight , Kagome wake up . She still feel weak .But however , tomorrow it should be gone . They can't waste the time . 

She see everything around her . Everyone is sleeping . But Inuyasha isn't there .

Of course , he is on the top of a tree . And not sleeping yet .

"What are you doing Kagome ? Looking for an illness again ?" said Inuyasha roughly .

"No , I just woke up silly ," Kagome sighed . And she stared to Inuyasha deeply .

Does he think what will he do if the journey ended ?

"What ?"

"Uh…Inuyasha , can you go here next to me ? I want to talk to you ."

"About what ?"

"About…uh…" Of course it's difficult . Inuyasha can be angry if she ask such a question .

" If it's not important , then go to sleep ." Inuyasha turn his back .

" Actually it's important , at least for ME ." Kagome said firmly .

" Then maybe it's not important to me ." Inuyasha closed his eyes ." Go sleep ."

Kagome closed her eyes . Uh , sorry Inuyasha ." Sorry to bother you , but if you could possibly don't mind my asking , could you SIT next to me and listen to my words ?"

Inuyasha fall down to the ground , thanks to the 'SIT' word .

" What was that for ?"

" That was for your stupid action ,you- " Kagome coughed . A cold is a hell ,certainly. Inuyasha just stared at her , and get up quickly .

" Okay , Kagome. So what was this about ? Don't be such a long talk because you have to get better tomorrow ! " Inuyasha sighed .

" It won't ," Kagome smiled ," I just want to ask , what do you think if this journey over ? Will I have to go back to my world ? "

Inuyasha stopped his sigh . He never thinks of that . And the most confusing is , why did Kagome ask that ?

" Why did you ask that ? "

" Because I need an answer ." Kagome let out her worrying , all of it . " All of this time I'm in this world just because I want to stay with you . But I think if this quest is over , maybe I- "

She coughed again . Why now ? Kagome thought angrily . There hadn't been coughes just now !

Inuyasha stared at the ground . He seems like he thinks it deeply . Kagome see it in his eyes , confuse and…

Hurt ?

" So if this journey is ended , you will go back to your home ? " Inuyasha said while staring at Kagome's eyes ." Maybe I will use the shikon jewel , but I don't know what will it use for . "

" You can use it for Kikyou ."

" What ? "

" You can use it to ressuct Kikyou . You want to stay with her , don't you ? "

"Yeah , but-"

" Then I'm not worried again . I will go to sleep . " Kagome get up and walk to the camp .

" But Kagome ! " Inuyasha's words stopped Kagome's step ." Why did you ask such a stupid question ? You don't plan-you won't go anywhere right ? "

There's worriedness and hurt in Inuyasha's words . Kagome can feel that . But it's because he felt lost . Lost one of his friend .

" No ." Kagome smiled at him ." Not until we completed the shikon jewel . Not until you will be happy with Kikyou . "

Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hand . He didn't hug her , nor kissed her or whatever . But his eyes said all of his feelings .

" You aren't leaving ! You won't , will you ? " screamed Inuyasha loudly . His scream can wake all of the creatures that is sleeping that night ." Even I owe Kikyou everything including my heart ! Even this journey is over ! You won't leaving ! Right ! "

" Inuyasha , please…let go of my hands , " Kagome felt her hands hurt . Inuyasha hold her hands so tight , like he didn't want Kagome to go .

Like he was afraid that Kagome won't be with him again .

Inuyasha shook his head . He doesn't want to let go ." You won't…leave me alone , will you ?" His words show some slightly hurt .

Kagome shook her head . She is afraid . Inuyasha is very rude , very violent , but when Kagome wants to leave him for good , so that he can be with Kikyou , Inuyasha always show his soft yet hurt expression .

Does Inuyasha truly cared about her ? He truly needs her , doesn't he ?

Finally he let Kagome's hands go ." Sorry… " Inuyasha sighed ," I don't mean to… " Inuyasha stared on ground . He always scared , that someday Kagome won't be existed in his sight .

Someday , he won't feel Kagome's presence again .

" It's alright , " Kagome smiled ," I won't leave you , as long as I can do anything that you wish to do . Even is this journey will end soon . "

Those words made Inuyasha smiled in relief ." Yeah , I know that you won't Kagome . I'm so stupid. " He gave a soft hit on Kagome's head .

" Go to sleep . If you are getting better tomorrow , we will be going . " Inuyasha said as he walks off and go to the top of the tree to sleep .

While waiting the sleep to take her , Kagome thought all of Inuyasha words . It's unbelievable .

But she knew , that Inuyasha _truly _cared about her more than anything . At least , not after Kikyou .

She let out a small sigh . Only God who knows her fate . But now , she won't be confused . She won't doubt everything .

She will stay with Inuyasha as long as she can , for good .

**Owari**

Yup ! It's the story ! Sorry if it's worse than the first one , because I have the idea but I can't create it into a good story ! Plus , my limited vocabulary and my messy-oh-messy grammar :(

I hope I can write the third one . Actually I don't want to be a writer . But I like to create a story . Right now I'm making a comic named 'Reincarnated-Mahoumajutsu no sekai no naka ni' ( Wew a long name )and a novel named 'The two's bond' . I don't want to publish it , because I'm so busy as a high school student ! And yet , I can't learn about adobe photoshop yet T.T

Review if you want , and if not , thank you for reading .

Arigatou gozaimasu !

Mimi Nakamura


End file.
